


The First Enactment

by CrayonsurPapier



Series: Strong AI [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Sad Ending, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonsurPapier/pseuds/CrayonsurPapier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik awakes from a intensive surgery that leaves him with only his name and his mother's face. Through the help of the young Dr. Xavier Erik begins the process of regaining his lost memories. As the days pass perhaps Erik is gaining back more than just his memories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Enactment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/gifts).



> This is my first full length Cherik fic, hope you all enjoy :) Please jump to end notes if you are worried about the sad ending, I purposefully avoided a tag because it may be too revealing.

**Day 1**

            This is the first morning since the operation. I have been informed it would be best to write in this journal to aid in a quicker recovery. I don’t know what they hope I will write, since I have hardly any memories prior to the operation. I know my name is Erik, and there is a vaguely familiar face in my memories. I believe it is my mother. Beyond that there is nothing. Curiously, I asked to see her and they refused, claiming it is for my own safety. Something about brain damage if I recover my memories too suddenly. It is absolutely ridiculous for them to expect my trust when I have been given no proof that I should trust them. There is something off about this hospital. Perhaps the beds are too tidy, the walls and floors are too white and the staff smile like their lives depend on it. Perhaps they do.

            So I’m stuck in this boring empty room writing the minimal thoughts I have into this tiny notebook until I’m cleared for visitors. I don’t believe for a second that this book is supposed to help. There is nothing that will convince me to stay put until I’m allowed to see a friendly face. They can read this book all they want to check on my “mental progress”, but I can guarantee no improvements are going to occur unless I’m given something to help my memory. A new doctor is to check-in on me soon, and I will make my demands abundantly clear.

 

            I was pleasantly surprised by my appointment with Dr. Xavier. He was different than the others who visited me before. There was no fake smile plastered on his face and he spoke directly to me. There was no question dodging when I inquired about my family. Instead he handed me a letter and apologized profusely for not ensuring his staff delivered it straight away. Surprisingly I could recognize the handwriting as my mother’s. She wished me well and hoped I understood why she would not be visiting while I was in my current condition. I felt comforted knowing it was due to imbeciles that my concerns had not been addressed right away. I immediately suggested for Dr. Xavier to fire his staff but he only laughed. (I don’t understand why it was funny, it wasn’t a joke.)

            He became rather intense when I told him his laughter reminded me of mine. He was fascinated in listening to me describe how I was feeling, and what in particular I could remember. I didn’t think I could say anything he hadn’t heard before, but evidently I did. He assured me from this point forward he would be the main practitioner overseeing my recovery and any of my concerns could be directed to him. This process doesn’t seem quite so awful anymore. It appears I have a friend in this dismal place. I look forward to his visit tomorrow.

_Erik_

 

**Day 2**

            Today ~~Dr. Xavier~~ Charles, suggested we play chess to stimulate my mind. I don’t recall ever playing this game, yet the movement of the pieces felt wholly familiar. As I was able to hold my own against him, his excitement throughout the game was palpable. We discussed his interests, the places he’s traveled to recently and various other points about his life. I soon realized he was using these points to slip in memories of my own. I worked as a civil engineer, a career I could possibly return to if I can regain my memories. Charles believes that with time I should be able to make a full recovery. His estimation is a week minimum. They will read this journal at that time and decide whether to release me based on the progress I’m showing.

            Charles has also brought me some books to read, and has now signed off for me visit the hospital library on my own time. His visit today went by quickly, two hours passed in easy conversation. It is rather soothing listening to his warm voice while he glanced at me from across the chessboard. I have no references, but I can’t shake the feeling he’s the most fascinating person I have ever met in my life. I can’t describe how or why I could be impressed, just that I am. Charles guesses my subconscious mind has retained the emotions I feel in regards to my memories, even though my conscious mind doesn’t remember what they are.

            Now that I can leave this room I will spend the rest of the day exploring the hospital. I need to take my mind off my current inability to leave.

_Erik_

 

**Day 3**

            Yesterday’s explorations brought back my earlier reservations about this place. It was strange, for all the rooms I walked past I did not meet any other patients. Charles told me not to worry, I was simply in a ward for long-term care that had no other patients checked in at the moment. That I should be the only patient in an entire ward of such a sizeable hospital felt odd, but I saw no reason for Charles to lie. We moved on to discuss other topics, and he told me more memories from his own life, in hopes it would stimulate mine. I began to catch glimpses of particular moments.

            When he mentioned home as a rather large manor, I saw a small house in the countryside. As he talked about his sister, my mother’s face and voice gained focus. He described his years at Oxford and I thought about engineering, though my alma mater still escapes me. The triggers came at a good flow. Steady and not too overwhelming was how Charles described a successful recovery process. I was appreciative of the experience, and glad I could be sharing with someone as delightful as Charles.

_Erik_

 

**Day 4**

            Charles sprung a wonderful surprise on me after lunch. He had my progress checked by his superiors and my mental state is now stable enough to warrant a trip outdoors. He refrained from mentioning yesterday to prevent my hopes from being raised in case his application was rejected. I was delighted that it was not. I walked with him outside to the hospital grounds. Charles informed me that with their state of the art hospital, a well maintained garden was thought to provide a soothing environment for recuperation.

            I found myself absolutely agreeing to this sentiment. Walking through the weaving hedges and tall hydrangeas with Charles at my side was lovely. We continued onwards talking on things of no consequence. Upon arriving at a small clearing with a smattering of chessboards carved into stone tables, he gave me a familiar grin. From his coat pocket he drew out a small chess set and we proceeded to play. I do not understand how the afternoon passed so quickly, but by the time we made our way out of the gardens the sun had almost set.

_Erik L  
_

 

**Day 5**

            Today is Charles’ day off. Nothing else eventful happened.

_Erik L  
_

 

**Day 6**

            Charles returned today and is acting strangely. I suppose I expected more elation upon his return, given his obvious joy when we converse. Yet the topics he brought up seemed to fall flat, and I found myself unable to offer up memories at the same pace as the last few days. It hurt to see him so distraught, I even think he cried for moment. When I asked him what was the matter he simply brushed me off. We began to slowly build up our usual rapport, but I found Charles’ gaze lingered longer than usual.

            His sunny disposition gradually returned, but I cannot avoid the nagging feeling something must have happened over his break. I didn’t push anymore on it today, but hope he is willing to open up to me tomorrow.

_Erik L  
_

 

**Day 7**

            Today is the final day before the doctors run a complete analysis on my progress. Charles appeared happier than yesterday, yet an air of sadness clung to him. I refused to answer any of his questions before he told me what was wrong, and he finally relented. He said he would miss me if I was to leave, as he didn’t believe I would have any reason to see him once my experience here was over. I rushed to reassure him that this would never be the case. He has helped me gain back the life I thought was lost, all through sharing his own experiences with me. I promised him that after I was released I would definitely contact him and would be glad to continue seeing him. He smiled at the thought, and said “we’ll see.”

            Well Charles, I know in a couple of hours you’ll be reading this, so this for you. All the memories you’ve helped return to me pale in comparison to the ones I’ve created with you. My past fades into the background while our future shines bright and clear. I love you Charles and it only took seven days. Such a short amount of time to spend with someone, yet you already know all of me. I relish the opportunity to spend a lifetime learning all there is to know about you. These words are all I have to offer you, in return for giving me so much. I hope you believe my promise to see you again now, and that you may only cry for happier reasons in the future. I look forward to creating new memories with you.

See you later my friend,

_Erik Lehnsherr_

 

* * *

 

Charles carefully placed the journal on his desk. Staring resolutely into the blank computer screen, he began to type.

 

**Experiment 109f Lab Report (Abbreviated)**

_Submitted to the International Scientific Review Committee on August 1, 2XXX._

_Project ER-1K surpassed the target cognitive goals. As such after the first observation period the project was immediately halted as per the Individuality Recognition Act, Section 1178._

**Purpose** :         

To examine the role memory plays in identity theory and cognition through an artificial model of the human mind.

 **Hypothesis** :     

Subject will be able recall key time-space events, and react appropriately as the recall process occurs.

 **Materials** :        

_See Project ER-1A_

**Method** :           

All the same parameters were utilized from ER-1J. However, a stability system was implemented to prevent overloading in the processing cortex. Certain triggers were systematically placed to provide a slower integration of information from thememory cortex to the processing cortex. _See Appendix B for complete process break down._

 **Observations** :

Subject performed all tests in timely and efficient manner. _See Appendix C for detailed analysis of test performances._

 **Discussion** :     

The gradual pace of memory uptake to the processing cortex successfully prevented overloading. This is the first trial in which the subject has been able to completely integrate the provided memories in shaping their core identity. Furthermore, subject was able to generate further independent thoughts based off of past and current memories. The ability to establish emotional and communicational connections was so high that the subject out performed all our standard testing procedures. As per established regulation, subject achieved the first documented case for the Artificial Intelligence Bill to be enacted, and for the time being project is under further review.

**Author's Note:**

> Erik is actually an android who gets shut down. I AM SO SORRY. I actually hate sad fics but this was an idea that rattled at me to be written. Please comment on what you all think. I'm open to writing a fix-it if people would be interested in reading that.


End file.
